


Учиться дышать

by Umi_no_Iruka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, kid stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_no_Iruka/pseuds/Umi_no_Iruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз становится настоящим гением стирки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Учиться дышать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steps to Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535952) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Когда Стайлз впервые после смерти мамы занимается стиркой, всё белое белье приобретает лёгкий оттенок розового. Кроме того, половина рубашек садится. Стайлз вспоминает, что она всегда говорила сортировать белье и стирать цветное и тёмное в холодной воде, но он никогда не слушал, так как знал, что она заберет все в свои руки, прежде чем он сделает хотя бы половину. Поэтому всю неделю Стайлз носит розовые рубашки и розовые носки, пока у него не появляется возможность отыскать в Гугле способы вывести краску, или же затащить отца в магазин за новыми вещами. Скотт жалеет его: он видит, какой тяжелый груз опустился на плечи друга - Стайлз почти перестал улыбаться; поэтому Скотт одалживает ему немного одежды и рассказывает своей маме о том, что происходит.

Мелисса Маккол заглядывает к ним однажды ночью после работы, тепло улыбаясь, несмотря на усталость. Она учит Стайлза основам работы со стиральной машинкой и нескольким секретам ручной стирки, так что к следующему разу он уже осваивается. Но он всё ещё безнадежен в глажке. Его руки слишком слабые, Стайлз обжигает кончики пальцев, и одежда остается немного помятой, хотя он расправляет её сразу после сушки. Вещи нравятся ему такими даже больше – с маленькими складками, такими непохожими на жесткие хрустящие стрелки костюма для похорон.

Стайлз становится настоящим гением стирки. Он знает, как вывести пятна травы, кофе, чернил и крови (когда его отец приходит в испачканной кровью одежде, сердце Стайлза выскакивает из груди). Каждый раз он вынужден напоминать себе, что с отцом всё в порядке, и это – не его кровь.

Он открывает для себя, какие чудеса творят оксиклин, шарики для сушки одежды и смесь уксуса с лимонным соком. Стайлз как одержимый убирает свою комнату и стирает, когда не может заснуть из-за аддерала или мыслей о маме, а от бездумного монотонного закидывания вещей в машинку ему становится легче. И иногда отец остается помогать сворачивать носки, пока они смотрят повторы "Я мечтаю о Джинни".

Оба заполняют пустоту, которую оставила в них смерть. Стайлз – стирает и ходит за продуктами. Его отец – готовит и пылесосит. В большинстве случаев еда либо подгоревшая, либо сырая, поэтому они всё чаще заказывают еду на дом, и от этого Стайлз беспокоится ещё сильнее. Он запасается замороженными овощами, заставляя отца их есть; готовыми обедами, которые надо только разогреть; и даже покупает несколько кулинарных книг. Стайлз учится готовить рагу и кассероли, а когда начинает чувствовать себя смелее – принимается за лапшу.

Они не делают того, что напоминало бы им о маме. Вместо этого они берут в маленьком тайском ресторанчике рыбу и карри, запах которых витает по дому ещё несколько дней. И большую часть времени всё хорошо. Они справляются с возникающей время от времени диареей и не говорят вслух о том, как скучают по сладкому картофелю или по ужасной кантри-музыке, которую мама всегда слушала, пока готовила. Обычно они вообще не говорят о ней. И у них всё хорошо.

Стайлз занимается стиркой, отец – пылесосит, у них есть десть разных меню доставки еды, и скоро всё наладится.


End file.
